Saccharine Lover
by princess-snow510
Summary: Kanato Sakamaki is plenty of things, admired by females is not one of them...at least so he thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **CH:1**

 **Little Lost Shota**

Kanato knew deep down going mushroom hunting for his older brother probably wasn't going to be worth the sweets he was getting, but the offering of raspberry pudding seemed like a lovely idea at that moment.

It was his preferred flavor and favorite after all. But unfortunately for this vampire he had gone a bit too far in the forest where the supposed rare mushrooms were.

He didn't want to admit it but he was more lost than ever, then again he didn't usually go out often, he often stayed in his room. The vampire looked down at his plush teddy bear as he bit his lip.

"Teddy, don't worry, we'll find a way back." Saying those words, he wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or his only friend.

A bit more walking, apparently further in the woods rather than a way away from it, he spotted a manor.

At first he thought it was his home until he got closer. He was hesitant to get near, a manor way out here was a big sign of possible vampires living there, or some other beings that weren't human at all.

He could defend himself, or flee if needed, as he approached he noted the area. It would be difficult for him if he didn't have night vision. Kanato looked for the entrance of this place and hoped whoever lived here could help out.

He was polite, at least **_could be_** politer than his brothers, taking the effort to knock on the door instead of just teleporting in.

When the door opened on its own Kanato narrowed his eyes but slowly and surely walked in.

It was a feeling of déjà vu as he walked around the seemingly abandon mansion.

He let of a huff his lavender eyes repressing the irritation that was beginning to build in his eyes.

He felt a presence of a group of people, so why weren't they showing themselves, why weren't they making themselves known to him we he was so obviously in need of their help.

How rude of them.

He let out a sigh of agitation tightening his grip on teddy before deciding that he would just go to them.

He stepped into the living room when he felt the presence of another but paused when his eyes landed on what appeared to be an assortment of sweets spread out.

A tray of cookies and tea cakes laid sloppily upon the couch as if someone had tossed it there and fled.

Kanato's nose twitched, the sweets were fresh. His eyes looked around the room the presence he had felt had left the moment he stepped inside.

"How curious, don't you think Teddy?" Kanato mused out loud.

He took a step forward wanting to taste the sweets that someone had so easily left behind when he heard a crunching sound under his foot.

Kanato frowned looking down to see cookies on the floor.

When as his eyes caught a trail of cookie crumbles leading out of the living room and up a set of stairs he looked at his companion. "Should we follow this trail Teddy?"

Kanato's lips twitched into a smile as he grabbed two cookies from the tray while also following the trail. "I agree, let's see if this trail leads to the person that made these sweets. Perhaps they can tell us how to get home before I kill them for their inconsideration of making me search for them!"

Kanato followed the trail all the way to a room.

He pressed his ear to the door his grip tightening on teddy when he heard the sound of classical music.

He went to open the door when the door suddenly opened on its own revealing a large bedroom that held six beds, three on each side while there in the middle of the room sat a table filled with sweets and tea cups filled with sweet smelling tea.

And if that didn't strike the shota as odd; the fact that seven chairs were seated around the table, five of those chairs being sat in by stuffed animals dressed in cute clothes was a red flag for him.

He paused at the door. Kanato was no fool.

His lilac eyes narrowed as he scanned the room, once he was sure there was nothing living in the room he walked in, immediately drawn to center where the table sat innocently.

His eyes looked at the beds, they were each big enough for him to sleep comfortably. They were all decorated cutely although he could see a different style in each one; he walked closer when he caught the sight of writing on the foot of the bed.

His hand trailed over the beautiful engraving, the first bed said 'Hanabi' and had the stars and the moon craved delicately around it. His eyes moved to the other beds to see that they also had names and cute decorative symbols engraved into them, 'Hachiko' had bones and paw prints, 'Eirin' had flowers and carrots, 'Toralei' had claw marks and fishes 'Amara' had clouds and rainbows.

He walked over to the last bed, it wasn't like the others it was more masculine. It lacked the cute delicate designs that the others had, the name centered in the middle with a line underneath 'Theo'

And unlike the others bed, the one that belonged to 'Theo' looks as if it had not been used in quite a long time, although that didn't mean it was unkempt, quite the opposite actually. Kanato could tell despite it not being used someone had been keeping it clean.

Perhaps they were expecting this 'Theo' to come back one day and wanted it ready for his return…

His eyes took in the expensive looking tea cups painted over with pink and purple flowers; he tilted his head as he stared at the cups watching the waspy waves of white smoke.

This tea was freshly made, just like the sweets.

His eyes rolled around the room, someone prepared the tea and drinks. He looked down at the stuffed animals.

He would never admit it out loud but he found as strikingly cute as Teddy if not more so.

Kanato held teddy tighter trying to dispel the sudden urge to pick up one of the other stuffed animals.

What an odd setting, a fox, a dog, a bunny, a cat and a lamb sat together filling five chairs for a tea party but there were two open seats.

His eyes widened when he noticed a card placed in one of the seats…was that there before?

Curious we reached out grabbing it and reading it.

 _Greeting and salutations Kanato Sakamaki,_

 _We've been waiting for you…_

Ok, now Kanato was on edge. Someone else was definitely here, and knew he was here as well.

* * *

 **O** **k, probably shouldn't be writing this, but eh, yolo and besides, Kanato-kun needs more love!**

 **The poor dear has freaking bags under his eyes from lack of hugs for pete's sake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **CH:2**

 **Little Shota Panicked**

He was not going to panic, he was not going to panic….

His eyes darted around the room before he walked to the door, his eyes widened however when he found the door locked tight.

He was trapped.

He was desperately trying not to panic…

He walked over to the window which was also locked and damnit all even his strength did nothing to open it.

He grit his teeth clutching teddy tighter to himself as he caught the scent that he didn't catch in the begging. Magic, the bloody rimmed was humming with magic and had he been wiser and noticed it before, he wouldn't even have entered.

Turning around his eyes immediately being drawn to the table again as if to prove his point.

His eyes scrunched together when he noticed there was yet another card.

Kanato wasn't crazy…well…Kanato wasn't blind, his eyes sight was perfect with him being a vampire and his memory was also well intact, so he was taken aback when another card that was definitely not there moment ago sat innocently next to the first one.

He stomped over snatching up the card to see what this one said.

 _It is an honor to finally meet you…_

 _we've been waiting so long-_

He crumpled the letter in his hand. His eyes frantically searching the room

"Come out and face me you cowardly worm!"

Feeling his anxiety reach new heights as began to throw things.

Dainty porcelain teacup and plate smashed against the walls. Cookies and cakes were crumpled before he shattered the table it all sat upon…

He picked up stuffed animal that was the closest to him, it was the lamb.

He was going to through it into the ground, tear the stitching and rip the stuff from the doll when he suddenly came to a stop.

He stared into the dolls eyes momentarily entranced.

The eyes much like the fur where the color of the mineral quartz. Such a soft a delicate pink hue that he found himself lowering the animal only to hear a soft jingle. He looked to his left noticing that on the right arm of the sheep plushie was a gold bracelet that was engraved with the name _Amara_.

He blinked looking over at the bed that also said Amara before walking over and placing the animal on it.

He then took in how in the fabric that adorned her and had begrudgingly admitted that whoever had made the outfits at least had fine taste and high-quality tailor making skill dare he say even better than himself.

The pink lilac and white dress with the glittered peter pan collar and matching princess bows pinned by her tiny horns seemed to suit her.

Perhaps before he ripped out the entrails of the swivel that seemed to like playing mind games with him, he would consider inviting them over to his doll house and exchange dress sketches and secret trades, where they got their fabrics and so on…then after he had gotten all of the information he needed to make him the better tailor and only then would he feast on their liver and play jump rope with their small intestines.

He turned; noticing the others to see that they like Amara, were well taken care of and also wore detailed clothing each seemingly unique to themselves. Perhaps whoever owned them gave them separate identities as well.

Kanato wondered if they too had name tags…something inside of him told him they did, but it was always better to check just to make sure right?

He moved closer to the next animal not taking the time to spare a second thought as to why he found himself suddenly interested in learning their names in the first place.

He picked up an animal that he wasn't sure if it was a dog or on closer inspection a wolf...or was it some type of hybrid?

He stared as his fingers tracing over the bone patterned sleeves of the dress before snickering at the rather large red dog collar that adorned her neck that was incised _Hachiko_.

He blinked before also placing the animal on the respective bed before repeating the process with the rest.

Aquamarine furred bunny with ruby eyes dressed in all black lace and satin along with a black velvet choker the was engraved in silver with the name _Eirin_ , a peridot and onyx striped kitten with garnet eyes dressed in layers of gold silks for her skirt yet with a white and black striped hoodie with two slits on top big enough to fit her hers and small gold hooped earring inscribed with the name _Toralei_ and last but certainly not least a fox that was covered in fur that was variations of red copper and gold with golden eyes that seemed to stare and brighten a path to even his dark soul.

The long-chained necklace around her neck with the dog tags told him that her name was _Hanabai_. He looked over her outfit noticing that hers just like the others were uniquely different all of them Lolita fashion but different. Hime, punk, goth, casual that is what he had seen from the others, despite them having intricate details that he as a designer admired those were more common styles of Lolita.

Hanabai wore a sort of military styled form of the Lolita fashion that he had never seen before and just couldn't seem to tear his eyes from. It captured his attention each and every intricate detail from her gold buttons, to the velvety black rose pinned to her chest with golden chains stretched around, to even her embroidered hat that left one of her ears standing at attention it was overall very dramatic and very visually appealing.

"I think I like your outfit the best, nee Teddy?" Kanato said to his stuffed companion but he had yet to tear his eyes away from the fox.

Kanato's eyes widened as the very air around the animal seemed to shimmer like a mirage and for a second instead of him looking a stuffed animal, there was standing in its place instead, a girl that looked in similar age to him.

Her feathered copper and gold bob complimented her tanned skin he couldn't help but take a quick note but it was a strikingly familiar golden eyes that seemed to stare into him along with the fact that she wore an eerily familiar military style that seemed to hug her curvaceous body in ways that had his breath hitch and him blinking rapidly like a mortal especially when she spoke.

"I am pleased you think so Kanato-sama." Her voice was like liquid chocolate and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if she tasted that way...

He instinctively jumped back and dropped the fox who was now just a fox to the ground when it had seemingly gained a mind of its own rely.

Kanato was not a weak vampire…not in the slightest…but even for him, there was only so much one's mind could take.

Black pin-pricks cover his vision as his legs give out on him, although before he could hit the ground he was surrounded by multiple scents as dainty arms catch him and feminine voices fill his ears.

"Ah, I think you went too far Hanabai-chan?" A female said amusement ringing clear in her soft voice.

"Hana-nee you weren't supposed to break him..." Another voice said and Kanato could visualize them pouting.

"Nani?! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen baka!" Said the molten chocolate voice that Kanato now knew as Hanabai with slight irritation. "He was not supposed to faint on us, especially not after complimenting me!"

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **CH:3**

 **Little Shota Confused**

Kanato was embarrassed though he refused to let it show, he a pureblooded vampire fainting from the shock of a stuffed animal...or not a stuffed animal he still wasn't completely sure about that.

Regardless; if his brothers found out he would have to kill them because there would be no way for him to live with that kind of shame.

"What should we do? What can we do?"

"We can do nothing until he realizes the truth Hachi." Kanato easily recognized Hanabai voice and couldn't help but wonder what her words meant exactly.

"But Hana-nee we can't just-" Kanato pieced together that this was Hachi…and though he remembered seeing the name Hachiko of the wolf-dog hybrid the image of a tanned brunette with subtle yet natural auburn highlights that reach mid back. Her curls were wild and unruly though it seemed to only compliment her delicate features. Her eyes reminded him eerily of Hanabai's and he was suddenly reminded that the girl referred to the other as Hana-nee. Could they really be related?

But unlike Hanabai's gaze which seemed to burn a hole straight to his very core Hachi's lacked that sort of intensity. Her gaze was softer, stickier…like honey. They trapped him in their ooey gooeyness and refused to release him. She wore a blood red spiked collar one you would typically see on a dog, along with a tartan pleated dress that had short sleeves with bones scattered across them and right across her right breast he caught the words man's best friend. Her dress was short showing off her curvy yet alethic figure, his eyes roamed down her legs revealing ripped fishnet stocking that disappeared into black ankle boots.

"No Hachi-chan, she's right, he has to make the first move, he has to choose to see us." Another voice said.

"But Eirin-chan…." Hachi whimpered and Kanato had the distinct image of the brunette with her ears flattened and her tail tucked between her legs very much resembling a dog that's just been scolded by its master.

"Once seen we can't be unseen…It must be his decision." Eirin said softly and once more his mind worked wonders as an image of a fair skinned girl he had never seen before appeared before him. She was short…extremely short. Petite…compact…she was practically a chibi despite the high heels that adorned her tiny feet. Yet there was no denying the wisdom and maturity that seemed to ooze from her ruby colored eyes.

She was dressed head to toe in layers of black. Her leather corset was a rather nice addition to her strapless knee length dress, her long wavy aquamarine locks were pulled back into a high pony tail and secured by a black ribbon with skulls on them. Kanato took notice that the tips of her pony tail grazed her waist. She had quite a bit of hair and he could feel his hand twitch at the urge to brush it.

"I hate seeing him like this, seeing him suffer…look at him…he looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in days."

"You hate seeing anyone suffer Tora-chan." Another voice said to the other female with a scoff. Her voice light and air. Sweet and submissive sounding to the ears…her voice reminded him somewhat of Yui, the human blood bag and sex toy that current still breathed air at his mansion.

"I know Amara but…to see him suffer…it reminds me of The-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Kanato could say he was shocked to hear such venom come from the submissive sounding Amara.

Images of Amara the lamb and Tora who he was positive was short for Toralei the kitten was granted by his imagination.

Amara's waist length hair was a mix of cotton candy pink and the mineral quartz, her eyes were a dusty rose color where as Toralei had deep garnet colored eyes though with closer inspection he noticed flecks of silver in them and peridot green hair with black streaks. Amara had the skin that would make even a porcelain doll jealous though she wasn't nearly on the translucent scale that Eirin was while Toralei seemed to have an olive complexion with a beauty mark on the right side of her face next to her eye.

Amara wore layers of pink and frills with white lace on her dress, she even wore a matching bonnet with white tights and white and pink shoes with multiple straps, she was in Kanato's mind the definition of what a doll should be, feminine, cute, delicate, and fragile looking… though…as he recalled her venomous words spoken just seconds before, perhaps she was not…

Toralei wore a short pleated gold mini skirt with black knee high sock and black converse sneakers. She a black and white striped zip up hoodie that said "I'm feline paw-some" across her chest and had fish and balls of yarn covering the middle pocket where she had her hands hidden. Her peridot and black streaked hair was pulled up into two medium pigtails.

Amara was leggy, though willowy would be the better word to describe her, she was smaller than the rest of the girls in the chest area but despite her being less endowed he could admit with a sort of smug satisfaction she was still betting Yui out of the park by more than several sizes. Toralei seemed to have a smaller chest too though still larger than Amara, the difference being as his eyes dipped lower he noticed that Toralei seemed to be more bottom heavy.

Not that he minded at all, no, not in the slightest because there were many things he could do with a girl with wide hips and such deliciously shapely thighs… and what the hell was he thinking?!

"Amara…" Her name fell from Hanabai's lips in the form of a warning yet Kanato couldn't help but want to hear his name tumble from her lips

 _Kanato-sama…_ the way she said his name was enough to send shivers down his back.

"Look at him he's shivering, he's probably anemic get him a couple of Amara's blankets hers are the softest." Hanabai ordered softly.

"Hai!" And within seconds it seemed he was covered with the softest blanket he had ever felt and he wanted to know how she had one of what had to be the best blankets in the world and he had none. In the back of his mind the logical part facepalmed at him, scowling at him 'Well duh, she _is_ a _lamb_ …'

He felt like a baby being swaddled and he was ashamed to say that he very much enjoyed the feeling.

"There that's better isn't it?" Hanabai said sounding as if she were above him and he felt soft hands brush his hair from out of his eyes.

"He's precious and doesn't deserve the hand he's been dealt…" Eirin said softly.

"It's not fair…" Toralei said. "I want to give him a hug. Can I Hana-chan?"

"Oh oh me too Hana-nee." Hachi asked her voice filled with so much excitement just by the prospect of hugging him Kanato could literally see her tail wagging behind her.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind sharing hugs with him." Eirin mused.

"He looks like he could use a lot of hug therapy." Amara added.

"Yes maybe…when he chooses to see us then perhaps we can all hug him." Hanabai said finally and Kanato could feel the excitement and anticipation shoot through the roof.

The ball was in his court now…

Kanato's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly his eyes darting around the room.

His eyes narrowed to slits when instead of being greeted by the females voice he knew he heard, not to mention felt when they had stopped him from falling to the floor he found himself sitting a bed surrounded by the stuffed animals.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate the love and I'm sure Kanto-kun does too. cant you just see it?**

 **Him with his creepy/kawaii smile like 'Of course they love me, please continue to grovel at my feet you worms Teddy and I truly enjoy such a pitiful sight.' lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

 **CH:4**

 **A Little Shota And The Damned**

He glared at each of the stuffed animals, turning his back and grabbing the one that had apparently been situated behind him.

He blinked when he realized it was the fox. Hanabai.

His eyes narrowed as he brought the animal close to his face with his hand wrapped around her throat. He just barely resisted throttling her due to his frustration…in the back of his mind a voice wondering when exactly he stopped referring to the stuffed animal as in 'it'.

"Alright, cut the cute shit."

Blank golden eyes stared back at him in return.

"Talk…I _know_ you can…" He growled only to be met with the blank stare.

He wasn't sure how long he stared into those golden hues before slightly loosening his grip on her throat.

He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it, he saw her, he _knew_ he saw her, hell felt her and had been listening to her along with the other's, so he knew she was real. Knew she was alive.

 _He has to choose to see us…._

He frowned yet found himself staring into her eyes his imagination working overtime pulling forth the image of her he saw before he fainted.

"Hanabai…I demand you reveal yourself to me." He whispered softly, and he took note how he suddenly felt a slight breeze filter through the room.

His eyes darted around out of habit though they snapped back to the animal upon hearing a soft chuckle.

Just like the mirage before the air around her seemed to melt away revealing the girl.

Kanato found himself taking a shaky breath when he realized the position he had left the toy on him was the same position she currently sat…which happened to be straddling him with his hand still wrapped around her throat though, she didn't seem the least bit afraid.

"Kanato-sama…" She whispered, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Oh, how he loved the way she said his name.

She looked at him mischievously as if she could read his thoughts. "Kanato-sama, I'm not supposed to be doing this…hmm, but you looked so inviting and when you called my name so softly I couldn't resist…"

She moved even closer to him, if he had been human they would have surely been sharing the same air.

"What can I do you for Kanato-sama?" Her nose touched his, feather soft like a kiss.

Kanato's eyes widened and he could feel himself heating up. Did she realize what she just asked him? Was she truly that shameless?

"Or rather what can I do for you?" He could feel the ghost of her lips against his as the curved into a wicked grin. So close…she was truly a shameless little thing…though that only served to excite him.

He released a breath that he didn't need. He would get to the bottom of this. "Tell me who are you?"

"Hanabai." She said simply, not distancing herself from him. It was he that seemed to pull away…and begrudging at that. Kanato needed to have space between himself and the beautiful creature if he was going to think clearly…

He nodded though he already knew that. His eyes darted around the room. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"This place…" She said and Kanato looked at her noticing how her eyes darkened. "This is a place for those that have committed the most heinous of crimes, for those that have been abandoned and forgotten by their loved ones. This place is a prison for those that have long been abandoned unwanted and forgotten…"

Kanato stared at her taking in the mix of emotions playing across her face.

He was unsure what to say…of course he could have made a snide remark about her being abandoned, unwanted and forgotten but he found the words hard to actually say. Perhaps it was her eyes...

They despite their color, they distinctly reminded him of himself. And though he would never admit it to another living soul, he knew the feeling of being so easily forgotten and unwanted…knew the bitter taste of abandonment.

"How do I leave this place?"

She sighed looking down at her lap. "I suppose if you want to leave already you can walk right out of the front door, that is the same way you came…"

"I feel like there's some sort of catch? You will tell me…" Kanato demanded his eyes narrowing slightly as he observed her.

"There's no catch Kanato-sama. If _you_ want to leave, _you_ may leave…it's just this place…it has a way of drawing you back in until one resolves its issues that's all."

"Is that why your still here…because of your unresolved issues?"

"Yes….and no."

He stared at her as she gave him a sad smile. "I told you this place is a prison for the unloved, unwanted and forgotten…a punishment befitting our crimes…"

The silence that had surrounded them made Kanato feel unnerved. Her eyes that he had once seen lit with fire had dimmed considerably like she had given up. And although he didn't mind such a defeated and crestfallen look upon his lowly filthy worms…it unnerved him to see such an expression across her face.

"You are unloved, unwanted and forgotten, you trapped here as punishment for a crime?"

"Yes."

Kanato looked away from her eyes with a frown, before his eyes caught sight of the other animals littering on the bed. "Is it the same for all of you?"

He watched as she turned slowly the removing her eyes from his figure as if she were afraid of him leaving her…perhaps she was.

Her eyes landed on the dog-wolf hybrid before pulling it into her lap and stroking the fur.

She patted the seat next to her and Kanato blinked wandering when exactly he had gotten up and moved away from her. He sat next to her and she turned the dog-wolf hybrid to face him.

"Her name is Hachiko, but I'm sure you knew that."

He nodded, before asking another question. "She is your sister…"

"No, not in the sense that we have the same sires. She would technically be my cousin, however I am all Hachi has ever known for family, when she was so young she had even called me mother but now that she is as old as she is she refers to me as her nee-chan. It is an honor to be considered as such by one with such a pure heart."

Lilac eyes stared into the hybrid soft honey colored orbs and silently agreed with Hanabai, as he whispered in greeting. "Hachiko… "

Kanato heard her sniffles and smelt her tears before he actually saw her.

Kanato blinked eyes as the air shift and instead on one, there sat two girl sharing strikingly similar features.

"H-Hana-neechan!" Hachiko whimpered before tackling the other girl in a rather aggressive and passionate hug, taking Hanabai down onto the bed and effectively knocking a few of the other animals to the floor.

"Hachi…control yourself better, you have knocked over our friends with your outburst, apologize pick them up." Hana said with a sigh though Kanato couldn't detect any detestation or even real anger in her words, unlike how Reiji often spoke to him and his other brothers over the smallest things.

"H-Hai, gomen-nasai Hana-neechan" Hachi said still sniffling as she slowly unwrapped her arms from the older girl before she began picking up their friends.

"Gomen-nasai Eirin-chan", she said as she picked up the bunny rabbit dusting her off and pressing her into a hug before placing her back on her own bed and repeating the same with Amara the lamb.

The two watched as she paused at the green-furred feline, a fanged smirk stretching across her cheeks as she let out a scoff before muttering "Watashi no warui, minikui…"

Kanato heard a hiss before he watched as the girl with peridot green hair with black streaks green tackled the other hissing out. "Shinjimae, teme!"

He looked to Hanabai in shock at the other girl's words as the fight that the green-ette was currently strangling the chuckling hybrid.

Hanabai merely just slapped her palm to her forehead letting out a heavy sigh.

"Ēto, if we do not stop them soon, they will destroy the room…again." Kanato's eyes snapped towards the newest voice being met with bright ruby colored orbs lined in black Chloe. His eyes rolled over her fair skin shining like the moon against her layers of black.

"Eh, let them be Eirin, the little brats needed an outlet, they were beginning to drive me crazy." Kanato's turned towards the bed that sat opposite to Eirin to be met with yet another persona his mind had created. Amara's pink hair blended in with all the pink that covered her body, just as Kanato imaged the image of delicate.

"So, you are ok with sleeping in the living room then?" Eirin said evenly staring at the soft-spoken girl.

The pink-ette scowled ruining her fragile image before sauntered over to the duo who continued grappling on the floor before opening the door watching the two roll out before closing the door before her as she returned to her previous spot shooting the blue-ette a rather haughty look that said 'satisfied now?'

The blue-ette merely returned her look with a smile that was a bit to bright. 'Completely.'

"Kanato-sama please forgive them, they are still young yet." Eirin said. As she stood and began pouring hot tea into several cups that he hadn't managed to break and Kanato briefly wondered how it was still hot without it being heated.

He took the tea and the plate of cookies offered to him and Teddy before his eyes were drawn to Hanabai who silently stood and walked towards the door opening it to reveal the two…who were still fight and calling each other names.

"Baka!" Hachiko growled as she took a scratch to the face from Toralei's claws.

"Warugaki!" Toralei hissed as Hachiko snapped her jaws around her shoulder.

"Enough!" Growled Hanabai making the two still and look up at her. Look at you, you both are a mess. Look at the hall!"

The girls took note of their appearance, their claws fighting had their appearance disheveled, clothing torn in places that left no wonder to the eyes what they usually hid underneath. Their claws and strength had left the floor and the wall with scratches from their rough housing.

"C-Chikushō…" Toralei whispered with wide eyes as she took in the damage to herself and the area around her before she turned to Hachi her eyes narrowed. "Look what you did, bakayarou!"

"Uzai…" Hachiko groaned after also looking at the damage, she shot the feline a pointed glare. "You are the one who can't take a joke and tackled me to the ground, so this is all your fault."

"Iya! This is your fault so just admit it!"

Hachiko scoffed before sighing as she looked at the other girl.

"Perhaps your right."

Toralei relaxed at the words while nodded her head missing how Hachiko's eyes glittered with mischief knowing she was about to set the feline off once more "But then again…Kuso kurae Tora-kun…"

There was a half a second pause before Toralei's eyes flashed and she lunged for the hybrid screeching "Chikushou... _ **Shinee!**_ "

Hanabai intercepted the cat before she could claw out Hachiko's eyes tossing her on the ground and before the cat could lunge slammed her fist between both of their head

" **Damatte kudasai, both of you!** " Hanabai snarled out and although she had only spoken to Hachiko and Toralei the room fell silent.

The two flinched back fear immediately coating them as they began to tremble under Hanabai sharp glare and harsh tone.

Hanabai's heeled foot tapped showcasing her frustration as she stared them down her arms crossed over her chest.

Despite the serious atmosphere Kanato couldn't help but note how lovely she looked even when upset even if he was staring at her from the back. "I am displeased how you both chose to present yourselves in front of our guest."

The two younger girls seemed to sink into themselves but muttering out apologies and begging for forgiveness for their behavior.

Kanato was not surprised when Hanabai ire seemed to leave just as fast as it came as she easily forgave them and sent them off to change into clothes that went hanging on them by threads.

Kanato was however surprised to find himself staring into the saddened apologetic eyes of the two girls.

"Gomen-nasai Kanato-sama." They said simultaneously as they bowed to him.

Kanato blinked taken aback by the sincerity in their tones, though he wasn't sure why they apologized to him.

Time passed and neither girl straightened from their bowed position. Kanato looked to see Hanabai, Eirin and Amara staring at him impassively.

He could tell they were all tense, but their eyes gave away nothing as to way they were so tense. Could an apology really mean so much to them?

"Yurushita" Kanato found himself saying with uncertainty after another minute of silence rolled pasted them. He had never once verbally forgiven someone, not the people that offended him, but merely ignored their existence or better yet killed them. Yet he had a feeling that it was the utter most importance for him to say something to these girls and so he did.

"Arigatō, Kanato-sama." They both said bowing once more before standing.

Kanato noticed that the others also seemed to let out tense breaths.

"Now, I want you two to clean up your messes. Understand?" Hanabai said towards the two.

"Hai, nee-chan" Hachiko said nodding towards her.

"Hai Hana-san" Toralei said as well before the two both left the room.

It was silent for a few moments before Amara spoke. I give them ten minutes before they're at each other's throats again.

Hanabai grimaced. "That's not funny Amara."

"It is when it's true, you did just put a cat and dog together." Amara said with a snicker.

Hanabai grimaced before standing. She looked at Kanato to find him already staring at her. "Forgive me Kanato-sama."

Kanato nodded and tracked her as she walked briskly out of the room. Amara stood only seconds after muttering how she wasn't about to miss the action and followed the fox out the door.

"Interesting bunch ne teddy?"

"We'll take that as a compliment." Kanato's eyes snapped towards the petite blue-ette.

"Eirin…" He said, and her eyes flashed at the call of her name from his lips.

"Despite their harsh words and fighting, you'll not find a closer pair of friends."

"I can see that…" Kanato said softly.

The two enjoyed the silence for a moment before it was broken by Eirin's touch.

Kanato frowned not sure when the blue-ette had moved from her bed to her current position which if he had to say was rather tempting.

Erin kneeled before him, her hand placed on his knees looking up at him with bright red eyes.

"What ails you Kanato-sama. You may fill my ears if you wish."

He took an unnecessary gulp, with her in such a position it wasn't her ears he wanted to fill…

"Hanabai was telling me about this place." He started forcing his gaze away from her face to glance about the room, though he didn't dare remove her hands.

"She told me you are all here because of a crime you've committed and as a result have been imprisoned here. That you are unloved, unwanted and forgotten." Kanato said to her and watched her nod.

"Yes…though not all of our crimes are the same, the sins each one of us carries are all equally heavy. The end result was still the same…banished here to this wretched place till the end of eternity...and yet unable to die." She said as she reached towards her neck removing her choker to show him a pink scar that stretched across and her neck. "I did this the day before you came with Amara's help, it will be gone by tonight, if not tomorrow..."

"You are all immortal?" He asked shocked because he could tell if he asked her why she tried to decapitate herself and why her friend willing helped her he wasn't going to get answer…least not now.

"Tragic isn't it?" She said laughing grimly as she put her choker back on. "The five of us are all stuck here in this state. Alone. Unloved. Unwanted. Forgotten."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I haven't forgotten about this fanfic!


End file.
